


Squeaky Clean

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Getting clean, Aragorn realized, was starting to look *very* attractive.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dirt" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Much sillier than my last one for this challenge; besides, how could I resist using the "filthy Ranger" comment? *grin*

Aragorn had moved downstream from the others, where there was a still pool, deep enough to wash in.

Lost in thoughts of how to get Boromir into that pool with him, preferably naked, he did not hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late.

He surfaced, spluttering, just in time to catch the small pot of soap Boromir threw at him.

"If you think I'll tumble you when you're that filthy, think again, Ranger. However," he commented, quickly stripping, "I have no objections to helping you _get_ clean."

Getting clean, Aragorn realized, was starting to look *very* attractive.


End file.
